narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akemi Hōzuki
Akemi Hōzuki (鬼灯あけみ, Hōzuki Akemi) ''is an S-rank Missing-nin from Kirigakure, a member of the Hōzuki Clan, and part of the criminal organization known as Akatsuki. Background Akemi's parents were very concerned with status. They put a lot of pressure on her and her older sister Akiko in order to "mold them into fine, presentable young ladies." Akemi had always wanted to be a ninja, but she was constantly scolded by her mother Tsubaki who told her that ladies had no place in a world of violence. Tsubaki and Akiko began to repremand her for anything remotely related to ninja training, instead forcing her to focus on becoming a worthy bride for one of the higher-ups in the clan. This caused Akemi to become extremely self-depreciating to the point where she began to berate ''herself ''when doing things that her mother and sister would normally scold her for. When she was thirteen her father managed to convince her mother to allow her to attend the academy. To her family's surprise, she was a natural and excelled in her studies, eventually graduating to genin in little over a year. Her father immediately began teaching her the clan's secret techniques and her status as a lady was forgotten, instead being replaced with high hopes for "another Mizukage in the family." This may refer to the fact that the Second Mizukage was a member of the same clan. Akemi began to regret ever becoming a ninja due to the added stress placed upon her by her family to constantly become stronger. Thus, when she met Shiro, she almost immediately accepted her offer to leave behind all the memories that haunted her. However, her clan's ablilities drew unwanted attention from the ciminal organization known as Akatsuki, and she was later forcibly recruited along with Shiro after being captured and defeated by two other members. Personality Akemi is a very level-headed person, unlike her more reckless partner Shiro. However, Akemi has a rather self-depreciating sense of humor and isn't afraid of confrontation. She is rather sensitive when it comes to her looks due to her mother and sister's constant complaints about her demeanor, and often becomes embarassed when being addressed in terms of her figure and sometimes relationship status. However, when insulted or underestimated, she will become extremely irate and attack without mercy. She is extremely modest with a fun-loving side, often causing trouble around the base with Shiro. As an automatic defense, when she is embarrassed, frightened, or otherwise overcome with a strong emotion she involuntarily melts into a puddle. Appearance Akemi sports a big-boned and noticeably curvaceous frame with a rather large bust. When she first met Shiro Sosuke, she was questioned on whether they were "real" or if she had used one of her clan's special techniques in order to appear that way. Akemi has straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it in a loose bun on top of her head, held there by twin chopsticks. She has dark purple eyes and pale skin. She wears a sleeveless fishnet undershirt beneath a sleeveless striped navy blue shirt with a diamond-shaped cut in the front. She has a grey-blue apron-style skirt over darker blue sweat pants and a pale purple sash tied around navy-blue striped arm warmers on each arm from mid-forearm to wrists. She often has a water bottle or two attached to another sash on her waist in order to keep hydrated. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Depite her late start at the academy, Akemi was regarded as a genius in her own right. However, she declined ANBU status and preferred to stay at jōnin-level before abandoning her village. Hōzuki Clan Techniques and Nature Transformation As a member of the Hōzuki clan, Akemi is well aquainted in the clan's secret techniques. She is able to transform her body into a liquid form, and to return to her solid bodily form at will. This ability also allows her to change her body shape, giving her the ability to increase the size of her limbs, thus proportionally increasing her strength if necessary. However, she rarely uses this technique because of the simple fact that she believes it makes her appear "disproportionate." In fact, the first time she met Shiro, her true body shape was put into question because of this technique. The clan's technique also makes striking Akemi somewhat difficult; since she is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through her watery form. This is a welcome skill for Akemi, who did not particularly push herself when it came to taijutsu. When struck, part of the water she turns into can also split from her body, and be used to attack others, for example, making a water blob around one's head to drown them. As her body is made of water, she is also capable of merging with already existing bodies of liquid to increase her attack range. When she passes out she enters a liquified, almost jelly-like state. Akemi is seen carrying water bottles with her at all times, as she frequently needs to consume water in order to stay hydrated. Due to her liquid-based body, she exhibits weakness against lightning-based techniques due to their potentially harmful conductivity. Status Part II -in editing. Trivia *Akemi's favourite foods are watermelon and most other fruits, and she dislikes ramen. *Akemi's favourite mission type is S-rank. *Her hobbies are sewing, dancing, and practicing her ninjutsu. *Akemi's interests include card games and baking. *She wishes to fight Naruto Uzumaki. *Akemi has completed 404 official missions in total: 65 D-rank, 91 C-rank, 149 B-rank, 80 A-rank, 19 S-rank. These include the missions she recieved while in Akatsuki. *Her name comes from the kanji "''aki" (明,'' bright) and ''"mi" (美,'' beautiful).'' *Her favourite phrase is "s''eikakuna," meaning "precise" or "exact." ("せいかくな.", ''"Seikakuna.") Reference Category:DRAFT